


Happy End

by BlackOperator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Eros is a bitch, M/M, Manipulation, Pain, Red String of Fate, Red Thread of Fate, San Valentin day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOperator/pseuds/BlackOperator
Summary: – oye, ¿lo escuchaste? ¿Acerca de "Happy End"? – una risita escapó de sus labios – escondido en el quinto piso, tras el cuadro del anciano que hila una rueca roja. Si te paras ante él a las 2:20 el anciano se habrá ido, dejando un hilo que sale del cuadro hasta el suelo, desapareciendo tras la pared. Tienes que tomar hilo y el cuadro abrirá una pasadizo secreto donde el hilo se extiende, debes seguirlo y no soltarlo o volverás al exterior del cuadro y el anciano estará de regreso.– pero, ¿Qué hay al final del pasadizo? – la sonrisa de la chica se hizo más grande.– según supe, llegarás a una puerta distinta, la cual estará abierta para ti, solo cuando entres podrás soltar el hilo y allí, sentado en un trono de piedra habrá un chico.– ¿un chico? ¿Tanto misterio por un chico? – bufó irritado.– déjame terminar. Este chico no es normal, viste el uniforme de Hogwarts pero no lleva ningún estandarte distintivo y por la oscuridad de la habitación no puede distinguirse su rostro, por eso nadie sabe quién es él en realidad. La cosa es que, este chico, puede ver los hilos del destino, aquellos que entrelazan a las personas con las que se reunirán algún día, incluso puede ver el legendario hilo rojo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de Autor: ¡Okey lo admito! Este no era mi especial para San Valentin, sino para Halloween, pero el bloqueo de escritor me atrapó y bueno. Aquí estamos a 14 de Febrero. Pero la idea sigue estando en concordancia con esta fecha llena de amor y corazones y por supuesto, desamor.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo! y de paso... ¡gracias por leer!

Había comenzado como un rumor entre los más jóvenes. Algunos dicen que inició entre los Hufflepuff como una forma de darle algo de vida a un año cargado de desgracias – como lo era Dolores Umbridge – y que estos habían convencido a los Ravenclaw o viceversa; otros que los Gryffindor eran los responsables y algunos, aunque eran los menos, apostaban que aquella loca idea había salido de las retorcidas mentes de los Slytherin. Pero nadie podía asegurar nada, solo se sabía que de un día para otro todo el colegio estaba enterado de aquello.

Al inicio lo tomaron como una leyenda urbana, pero a medida de que los testimonios de testigos de los sucesos aumentaban, el rumor tomó más fuerza aún.

– oye, ¿lo escuchaste? ¿Acerca de "Happy End"? – una risita escapó de sus labios – escondido en el quinto piso, tras el cuadro del anciano que hila una rueca roja. Si te paras ante él a las 2:20 el anciano se habrá ido, dejando un hilo que sale del cuadro hasta el suelo, desapareciendo tras la pared. Tienes que tomar hilo y el cuadro abrirá una pasadizo secreto donde el hilo se extiende, debes seguirlo y no soltarlo o volverás al exterior del cuadro y el anciano estará de regreso.

– pero, ¿Qué hay al final del pasadizo? – la sonrisa de la chica se hizo más grande.

– según supe, llegarás a una puerta distinta, la cual estará abierta para ti, solo cuando entres podrás soltar el hilo y allí, sentado en un trono de piedra habrá un chico.

– ¿un chico? ¿Tanto misterio por un chico? – bufó irritado.

– déjame terminar. Este chico no es normal, viste el uniforme de Hogwarts pero no lleva ningún estandarte distintivo y por la oscuridad de la habitación no puede distinguirse su rostro, por eso nadie sabe quién es él en realidad. La cosa es que, este chico, puede ver los hilos del destino, aquellos que entrelazan a las personas con las que se reunirán algún día, incluso puede ver el legendario hilo rojo.

– absurdo.

Pancy miró el ceño fruncido de Draco y tuvo que aguantar una risita. Podía fingir estar aburrido, pero sino sintiera curiosidad por la historia ya se habría marchado sin duda.

– Aun no acabo. La cosa es que, este chico no solo puede ver esos hilos, sino que también tiene la capacidad de manipularlos, cortar uniones e incluso, forzar nuevas – con elegancia quitó el mechón de cabello que se había interpuesto en su visión – ¿no lo ves Draco? Esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para ti y ya sabes _quién._

El joven rubio suspiró, debió haberse esperado que Pansy sacara el tema de "el sujeto" a colación. Últimamente la chica le había molestado mucho con el tema, dándole consejos que nunca pidió y alentándolo a declararse.

– ¿en verdad crees que voy a hacer caso de un mito urbano? ¿Qué tan desesperado crees que estoy? Por favor, soy Draco Malfoy, no me rebajaría a un nivel tan bajo.

– 0 –

– No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto... – masculló en voz baja al avanzar entre los oscuros y desiertos pasillos.

En la siguiente esquina dobló hacia la izquierda, subiendo por un pasadizo que lo llevaba directamente al quinto piso. Primero se cercioró de que ni Filch, ni su gata, ni Peeves estuviesen cerca. Como Prefecto no tenía mucho temer, pues siempre podía excusarse con que andaba en sus rondas, pero seguro su salida llegaría a oídos de Pansy y no quería un interrogatorio sobre su paradero. Menos aún quería ver esa sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la chica cuando atase los puntos sobre donde estuvo.

Caminó entre varios pasillos, hasta que lo encontró. Estaba alejado de todos los demás, en una pared que no tenía otros retratos. La pintura solitaria de una rueca roja, de la cual un hilo caía hacia el borde del lienzo – Al menos podía constatar que el cuadro existía – Así que procedió a buscar el hilo que debía sobresalir, debiendo agacharse y convocar un _Lumus_ pues no podía ver nada.

Entonces lo vio.

Al tomarlo cuadro se abrió dejándole ver un amplio corredor, tal como había dicho Pansy. Sujetó el hilo entre sus dedos y comenzó a avanzar, pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando la entrada se cerró tras de él.

Golpeó el cuadro pero este no cedía.

– ya estoy aquí de todas formas, no voy a retroceder – se dijo a sí mismo, iluminando el pasillo con su varita y sosteniendo el hilo con la otra avanzó con la cabeza en alto, aunque su instinto de supervivencia o mejor dicho, el sentido común, le decían que soltara el hilo, que era mejor regresar.

Pero esta era su última esperanza.

Llegó a una puerta blanca, sobre la cual había una placa de oro que decía "Happy End". Tomó aire mientras giraba el pomo.

La habitación estaba enteramente construida por piedras pulidas de tal forma que relucían como porcelana. El techo, había sido encantado de la misma forma que el del Gran Comedor, mostrando un hermoso cielo estrellado atravesado por el brazo de Orión. En el centro, tal como dijo su amiga, había un trono de piedra en la cual una figura encapuchada lo miraba con una sonrisa.

– de todas las personas que pudieron venir, el que fueras tú es una verdadera sorpresa – comento el encapuchado al mismo tiempo que Draco ponía el ultimo pie dentro de la habitación. La puerta se cerró nuevamente tras de él, pero mantuvo la compostura dándole al sujeto una mirada fría.

El desconocido no cambió su sonrisa en ningún momento, como si la actitud de Draco le divirtiese de alguna forma.

– ¿Por qué has venido? – preguntó y Draco pensó "cabrón, sabes perfectamente a que vine".

– Quiero saber si los rumores que dicen sobre ti son reales – contestó.

– creo que llegados a este punto sabes que no había error en lo que llegó a tus oídos – había diversión en su tono de voz – pero no serías un Slytherin si no quisieras confirmar antes de revelar uno de tus mayores y oscuros secretos ante un desconocido.

El encapuchado se levantó de su trono acariciando con una mano pálida la fría piedra antes de caminar hacia Draco, deteniéndose a dos metros de él. Aun a esa distancia, las sombras no permitían que pudiese ver más allá de la boca del sujeto.

– puedo hacer lo que los rumores dicen, ver los hilos que el destino tejió para todos nosotros, hilos de plata para las personas con quienes coincidimos diariamente, conocidas o no, todos enredados en tu cuerpo pero imposibles de ver o sentir para el ojo _mortal_ , pero se bien que no has venido por ese simple hilo – una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios – tu buscas cambiar el destino final de un alma que nunca se uniría a ti por medios comunes... – se detuvo y su sonrisa desapareció – ¿lo amas lo suficiente para hacer esto sabiendo lo que implica? – la seriedad en su voz solo profundizaba lo delicado que era todo el asunto.

– suponiendo que lo que dices sea verdad, aun no me dices que querrás a cambio de lo que estas por hacer – dijo sabiendo que nada en la vida era gratis y aquel favor no era pequeño.

– Nunca pido con antelación, sería de mala educación pedir algo sin que mi trabajo esté completo – contestó – tú sabrás cuánto vale el favor que te hago y eso es lo que me darás, entonces cuando veas que mi trabajo no fue en vano, iré por mi paga.

– ¿y esa cual será?

– Tú serás quien la elija – fue lo único que dijo antes de cambiar de tema – muéstrame tu mano principal –el rubio levantó su mano derecha sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro – curioso, imagino que Astoria Greengrass no es la persona con la que deseas estar el resto de tu vida. No me mires así, no todos los hilos rojos son de amor, no, sería demasiado aburrido si todos consiguiesen ese destino y el amor nunca es tan sencillo – agregó como al notar la expresión de desagrado que el heredero Malfoy hizo.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando el sujeto hizo un ademan con su mano derecha como si tuviese algo en ellas, mientras que con la izquierda parecía sostener algo que sobresalía de su mano, el _hilo_ tal vez. Entonces, como si tuviese un par de tijeras en la mano, juntó sus dedos unos centímetros al costado donde su otra mano estaba y casi al instante Draco se sintió extraño, como si algo en él se hubiese _liberado_.

– aun puedes arrepentirte, él no lo sabrá y tu hilo se restaurará, pero una vez que los una no habrá forma de volver a cambiarlo, tampoco podrás volver a buscarme, esto es algo de una sola vez – dijo nuevamente con aquel tono serio y Draco mantuvo su máscara aun cuando se sorprendió del hecho que el desconocido pronunciara un "él".

– ya llegué hasta aquí, además aún no se si lo que dices es verdad – el encapuchado asintió.

Draco sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero no sería diferente a las otras que había hecho por Harry Potter antes. Incluso se había metido a la brigada de Umbridge, a quien detestaba con toda su alma, para mantenerla alejada de Potter y sus amigos.

– no lo notaras al principio, esto no es como la amortentia que provoca obsesión, ni como esos extraños amarres que las brujas americanas hacen; es como un pequeño empujón a la dirección que uno desea, es natural, incluso _real_.

Vio al chico alejarse, dándole la espalda para mirar al cielo estrellado que los cubría.

– Será mejor que vayas a dormir, cuando despiertes habrá iniciado – dijo sin volear a verle – no lo olvides.

– 0 –

Draco despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose igual que el día anterior y el anterior a ese. Y se preguntó si lo que había vivido la noche anterior había sido real. En un impulso inconsciente, levantó su mano para observar su dedo meñique, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le indicara que había sido real, pero todo no parecía ser más que un sueño.

Como cualquier día, se lavó, se vistió, colgándolo su escudo de prefecto junto al de la brigada inquisidora y salió rumbo al gran comedor acompañado por Pansy, Theo y Blaise. Los pasillos eran silenciosos desde que Umbridge tomó el control del colegio, las risas que una vez habían llenado el lugar se habían desvanecido casi por completo, suprimidas por el temor. Definitivamente era uno de los años más tristes que había presenciado y había estudiado en ese colegio por más de cinco años. Lo que no logró el basilisco en meses, la cara de sapo lo consiguió en cuestión de días.

– vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí – fue la voz de Blaise la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aunque no tenía de necesidad de mirar para saber que era el trio dorado el que estaba frente a ellos, prácticamente era el único grupo con el que aún se metían – están buscando a algún desvalido al que salvar otra vez.

– No estamos de humor para tus estupideces, Zabini – contestó la comadreja Weasley, siempre era el primero en reaccionar a sus provocaciones.

– chicos, vámonos, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que perder nuestro tiempo con ellos– dijo Granger mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

– Cuidado por donde andan, Umbridge los tiene en la mira, Gryffindor's, un pequeño error y por fin nos libraremos de ustedes – dijo Pansy ocultando su advertencia con un tono burlón.

– En tus sueños, Parkinson – masculló el pelirrojo mientras los observaba con desagrado. Una imagen normal en sus mañanas, a excepción de una cosa y ese era el hecho de que Potter había permanecido inusualmente callado.

Fijó entonces su mirada en él, su cabello era un desastre como siempre y su ropa estaba desarreglada, su túnica abierta dejando ver su camisa blanca que estaba fuera de sus pantalones y ligeramente hacia arriba mostrando una pequeña parte de su piel morena, la corbata de Gryffindor estaba algo suelta alrededor de su cuello dándole un aspecto rebelde a pesar de su baja estatura. Quizás se le quedó mirando más de lo debido pues pronto notó como la mirada de Potter estaba fija en él con una expresión indescifrable, al menos hasta que Granger jaló al muchacho del brazo para llevárselo en la dirección contraria a la que ellos se dirigían.

¿Qué había sido eso?

– 0 –

La segunda ocasión en la que notó un actuar extraño en Potter fue durante la hora del almuerzo, al inicio fue solo un extraño encuentro entre sus miradas cuando levantó la cabeza para tomar su copa con jugo de frambuesa. Potter rápidamente había esquivado su mirada, como si nada hubiese sucedido y concentró su atención en el plato de puré de papas que estaba frente a él, nada distinto a lo normal, pero que ocurriese lo mismo otras cinco veces definitivamente era algo para tomar en cuenta.

Al final el Gryffindor se retiró junto a sus dos compinches para ir a la siguiente clase, aunque al parecer no había sido el único en notar aquel comportamiento en Potter.

– Él estuvo mirándote casi todo el almuerzo – dijo Pansy una vez que estuvieron lejos de todo cotilla inoportuno – parecía frustrado, como si estuviera en conflicto consigo mismo y cuando parecía que lo mirarías él se sobresaltaba y volvía a conversar con Finnigan, ¿sospechoso, no crees?

Sí, mucho en realidad.

¿Tal vez el hilo...? No. No podía ser eso. Tal vez ahora que el señor tenebroso regresó Potter lo consideraba como un sospechoso, con el historial de su padre sería raro que Potter no intentara conectarlos.

Esto continúo por varios días, más de una vez había pillado a Potter observándolo desde la distancia, siempre con esa expresión contrariada en el rostro. Siendo sinceros, adoraba tener la atención de Potter, incluso por sobre sus propios amigos. Ya había visto como Potter rechazaba la compañía de Granger, Weasley e incluso de la comadreja menor solo para luego verlo "casualmente" cerca de él.

Fue por esas fechas que Pansy volvió a comentarle sobre algo extraño.

– Potter estaba en el baño de las chicas, en ese donde Myrtle llora sin descanso, hablaba con ella, aunque no pude acercarme mucho ya que el agua delataría mis pasos, parecía perturbado, se jalaba los cabellos y caminaba de un lado al otro sin parar, parecía que acabaría formando un surco en el suelo. Algo le está quitando el sueño a Potter y me parece que ese algo eres tú.

Usualmente habría negado a las ideas de su amiga, pero las señales eran demasiado claras y habría sido un estúpido en ignorarlas, el problema radicaba en que no sabía específicamente que motivo tenía Potter.

– 0 –

Algo que siempre había amado era el Quidditch, estar sobre una escoba, surcando los aires le daba una sensación de libertad casi indescriptible, a aquello se le sumaba la emoción de la competencia que su entrada al equipo le había dado y con el plus de ver a Potter con su uniforme de buscador hacía que adorase esas tardes en las que Slytherin se enfrentaba contra Gryffindor.

Pero en esa ocasión tuvo que apartarse rápidamente luego de que una de las bludgers casi lo golpeara en la cabeza, esos gemelos Weasley eran como un grano en el culo cada partido ya que siempre se ensañaban con él.

– Slytherin va a la cabeza noventa a treinta, ¿Qué les pasa leones? No me hagan perder la fe en ustedes en mi último año – no podían faltar los comentarios de Lee Jordan en cada juego – y ahí van Angelina y Katie Bell se pasan la quaffle pero Zabini usa una sucia maniobra y Angelina casi se ha caído de su escoba ¡¿acaso no ven que eso es trampa?!

– ¡Jordan! – y ahí estaba la voz de McGonagall, luego de tantos años uno diría que se rendiría con respecto al chico.

Con su Nimbus 2001 exploraba el campo de un lado al otro, buscando cualquier brillo que delatase a la escurridiza snitch. Ya la había visto una vez, pero los cazadores sin saberlo le habían hecho perder la pista de la pelotita dorada.

Unos metros más adelante pudo ver a Potter completamente concentrado en el campo, atento a cualquier movimiento, por más pequeño que este fuese, ni siquiera sus lentes eran una limitación cuando se trataba de Quidditch. Entonces el azabache levantó la mirada hacia él e inevitablemente sus ojos se conectaron en un extraño instante. El rostro de Potter se contrajo en un gesto extraño y sus orejas se tiñeron de un suave color carmesí bajo su mirada de acero, pero pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, el verde esmeralda brilló con el pánico mientras que un dolor punzaba su brazo, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba cayendo y luego todo fue negro.

Cuando su mente volvió en si sintió que estaba en una superficie mullida, con el aroma a desinfectante y medicina inundando sus fosas nasales, estaba en la enfermería.

Aun con los ojos cerrados sabía que era de noche por la poca luz lunar que lograba colarse por sus parpados. Iba a abrirlos cuando el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose se hizo presente, algo en su interior le indicó que no debía abrir los ojos. _Clam_. _Clam_. El sonido del cuero chocando contra las baldosas de la enfermería era cada vez más fuerte hasta que, de pronto, se detuvieron junto a él. Distinguió el sonido de una respiración y la suavidad de la tela que rozaba su mano. Parecía estar comprobando si estaba despierto.

– maldita sea, Malfoy... – al escuchar la voz de Potter su corazón se detuvo – mira que distraerte y dejar que una bludger te golpeara de esa forma... casi causas que me dé un infarto, imbécil...

Claro, como sí él lo hubiese hecho a propósito, le hubiese respondido de no ser por la curiosidad que las palabras de Potter le causaron, pues no se detuvo allí.

– Cuando te vi caer sentí que el alma se me caía, ¿en qué momento me comencé a preocupar por tu? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte? Antes no era así, pero entonces...comencé a notar cosas...cosas que me hicieron prestarte más atención y de pronto ya no podía apartar la mirada de ti – suspiró – De todas las personas... de todos los hombres... ¿Por qué tenías que ser precisamente tú? ¿acaso estoy mal de la cabeza por sentir esto? ¿Estaré enfermo? ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, Malfoy? – entonces sintió un tembloroso toque en su mejilla, el cual se transformó en una tímida caricia. Las manos de Potter eran callosas a causa del entrenamiento de Quidditch, pero también eran cálidas, solo con su toque Draco sentía que podría todos los problemas desaparecían.

Cuando Harry volvió a mirar hacia arriba se le fue la sangre a los pies cuando se topó con dos orbes grises que lo observaban fijamente. Rápidamente apartó la mano pero sabía que era tarde, Dra...Malfoy sujetaba uno de los pliegues de la capa y moverse solo causaría que su rostro fuese revelado, ese era su único consuelo, que Malfoy no supiese quien era, un pensamiento bastante ingenuo pensando que habían sido compañeros durante cinco años.

– Potter – tembló ligeramente y aferró la capa a su cuerpo, cosa que fue útil cuando Malfoy jaló de ella esperando descubrirlo.

El rubio frunció el ceño molesto, era ridículo que siguiese escondiéndose cuando ya había revelado que sabía perfectamente quien era. Aunque por otro lado, la existencia de la capa explicaba como Potter lograba escabullirse todo el tiempo. Se sentó aferrando aún más la capa en sus pálidos dedos, pero el azabache era terco pensando que aun podía escapar de aquella situación. Así que, estiró su segundo brazo y sujetó, el brazo visible de Potter y jaló de él atrayendo al más bajo hacia él.

– ¡Suéltame! – se quejó el azabache cuando los brazos del sangre pura rodearon su cintura cortando cualquier medio pacifico de escape.

– No sabía que te gustaba acechar a los pacientes de la enfermería, ¿acaso es un fetiche tuyo? – comentó con burla, no había olvidado que lo había llamado "imbécil", así que lo molestaría un poco.

– Maldito, ni siquiera estabas dormido – gruñó.

– No, nunca lo estuve, así que escuché todo lo que dijiste – el color desapareció del rostro de Harry y por fin se dejó de mover, lo que permitió a Draco apartar la tela de la cabeza del joven león, descubriendo su rostro mortificado.

¿Quién diría que el príncipe de los leones podía lucir de esa manera? Era como ver a un pequeño gato asustado.

– n–no sé de qué estás hablando, seguro lo soñaste – aquel fue el pésimo intento de mentira del azabache.

– ¿alguien te ha dicho lo malo que eres mintiendo, Potter? – el azabache apretó los dientes mientras una rabia acida se insertaba en su pecho.

– ¿Qué es lo que harás entonces? ¿Le dirás a todo Hogwarts sobre lo que dije? Porque no... – no terminó de hablar porque unos labios se estamparon contra los suyos arrebatándole cualquier pensamiento.

Los labios de Draco se movían sobre los suyos con deseo y necesidad, como si quisiera devorar su boca y tal vez eso fuera así. Sorpresivamente descubrió que estaba bien con eso y se dejó embriagar por el dulce sabor del rubio correspondiendo con la misma necesidad a sus deseos y estremeciéndose cuando una mano fría se coló por la remera de su pijama gris, mientras que la otra sostenía su cabeza para impedir que se apartase, pero en ese punto ya era innecesario, pues no deseaba apartarse.

Draco por su parte disfrutaba cada una de las reacciones del cuerpo del azabache, gratamente sorprendido cuando Harry comenzó a corresponder a su beso. Sus labios eran como fuego y con cada toque nuevo hacían arder su cuerpo y eran tan malditamente adictivos que no podría apartarse aunque quisiera, pero no sería así, había esperado demasiado tiempo por una oportunidad así e iba a llegar a sus últimas consecuencias.

Lastimosamente el aire era algo que ambos necesitaban para seguir vivos, teniendo que separarse se observaron el uno al otro y Draco comprobó que los ojos de Harry eran aún más brillantes de cerca, en especial cuando la chispa del deseo estaba encendida en ellos. Luego de aquel breve instante el beso se reanudó, esta vez por iniciativa de Harry, quien demostraba una vez más su rápido aprendizaje en lo teórico. Imitando los movimientos de Draco, devoró hasta el último aliento del joven de sangre pura hasta formar un baile en el cual ambos peleaban por dominar al otro, pero la inexperiencia le jugó en contra al azabache y pronto Draco volvió a dominar la situación.

En algún punto, ambos habían quedado recostados sobre la cama, jadeando y mirando al otro con un nuevo tipo de intensidad. Sin burlas. Sin ira. Sin mascaras.

Pero entonces el sonido de unos pasos acercándose hizo al Gryffindor saltar como a un resorte y con el rostro encendido desapareció bajo su capa de invisibilidad justo a tiempo para escapar de la mirada de madame Pomfrey quien estaba en una de sus rondas nocturnas. Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para volver a dormir, fallando irremediablemente al notar que aun podía sentir el calor de Potter sobre sus labios.

– 0 –

Durante las siguientes semanas Po...Harry intentó evitarlo, iniciando así un juego de cacería del gato y él ratón. Encontrar al león era más complicado de lo que debía ser y había comenzado a sospechar que algo o alguien estaba ayudando al chico a escapar, pues cada vez que lograba dar con él, daba unos extraños giros en los pasillos y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya no estaba.

Era excitante y frustrante por igual.

Por desgracia para Harry, a diferencia de él, Draco era un haz a la hora de hacer planes elaborados para lograr sus objetivos, con el plus de que la mayoría siempre funcionaban perfectamente y para los que no siempre había un plan de respaldo.

Así fue como llegaron a esa situación. Con Harry acorralado en una de las aulas en desuso, completamente solo, pues Pansy, Blase y Nott se habían encargado de crear distracciones para los otros leones, incluyendo a la molesta comadreja menor.

– creo que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente – habló y disfruto ver como el moreno se estremecía.

– n–no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

– ¿seguro? – insistió presionando aún más al joven Potter. Una de sus manos de deslizó por la mejilla de Harry hasta su mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos – tal vez esto refresque tu memoria.

Juntó sus labios con los del azabache en un beso desesperado y colmado de deseo. Harry ni siquiera intentó resistirse esta vez y solo se dejó llevar en el placer que Draco lo sumergía cuando sus menos comenzaron a recorrerlo incluso dentro de su túnica, tocando lugares que nunca pensó que podrían ser tan sensibles.

Lo que pasó después, solo ellos lo sabrían. Pero a partir de ese día, Harry no volvió a escapar de Draco. En cuanto al Príncipe de Slytherin, nunca había sentido su corazón tan pleno.

Luego de que la relación entre ambos se cimentara, el siguiente paso era hablar con los amigos del Gryffindor. No fue una conversación sencilla. Ron y Hermione no confiaban en Draco, incluso pensaron que había utilizado Amortentia en su amigo para engatusarlo, Harry se había sentido muy ofendido y defendió a su pareja como un verdadero león. Ver a Harry dispuesto a tanto solo por él, hacia saltar de emoción al corazón enamorado de Draco.

Sin importar como alegaran, ninguno de los dos Gryffindor pudo convencer a Harry de cambiar de opinión y no les quedó más remedio que aceptar que aquello era lo que su amigo quería. Pero claro, las amenazas hacia el rubio no podían faltar. Harry era como un hermano para ellos y cualquiera que se atreviera a jugar con él no saldría impune. Lastimosamente para ellos, Draco resultó ser un novio ejemplar, usando su posición como líder de la Brigada Inquisitorial advertían al ED sobre todos los movimientos de Umbridge y daban pase libre para que las personas le hicieran jugarretas a la vieja cara de sapo.

Pero el momento más importante ocurrió a finales del año escolar. Harry tuvo una visión de Voldemort torturando a su padrino, Sirius Black y como ya había sucedido antes con el señor Weasley, Harry quería ir de inmediato tras su padrino usando la chimenea de Umbridge. Obviando a Grumpy y los centauros, ellos estaban a punto de irse cuando Draco los interceptó.

No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre se asunto y cuando termino de escuchar esa historia solo empeoró más.

Volvió a insistir en que debían intentar otras formas de comprobar si Sirius estaba a salvo y fue entonces cuando salió el nombre de Kreacher. Aunque el elfo actuaba desdeñoso hacia el trio dorado, ante Draco era tan manso como un cordero y pronto dijo toda la verdad, confirmando que Sirius estaba a salvo en Grimmauld Place.

Una trampa fue evitada y la confianza hacia Draco aumento.

– 0 –

Los siguientes años fueron brumosos. Draco y Harry lucharon con uñas y dientes por lo suyo y se apoyaron en los peores momentos de esos oscuros días. Cuando Draco se vio obligado a abandonar la mansión Malfoy para no tomar la marca tenebrosa, fue Harry quien lo consoló mientras prometía que haría todo lo posible para salvar a su madre. Cuando Sirius fue herido de gravedad por uno de los subordinados de Voldemort, Draco se quedó con él dia y noche, velando porque no descuidara su salud y asegurándole de que todo estaría bien al final.

Con cada pequeña acción, el hilo que los unía se hacía cada vez más fuerte al igual que sus sentimientos.

El corazón de Draco era de Harry, al igual que el corazón de Harry era de Draco.

– 0 –

Con un grito desgarrador que atravesaba los cielos, Draco agonizaba al ver como la vida se escapaba de los ojos de su amante. A unos cuantos metros, el cuerpo del que alguna vez había sido Lord Voldemort se deshacía en pedazos luego de que el último horrocrux fuese destruido, pero no sin que antes Bellatrix atravesara el pecho de Harry con una daga maldita, para después ser asesinada por un Avada del propio Draco.

La sangre fluía como un manantial hacia las manos.

– e–esto no es tu culpa – dijo Harry, débilmente.

Claro que lo era. Si no lo hubiesen capturado, nunca hubieran podido usarlo como carnada para atraer a Harry a una trampa.

Si no hubiese vacilado al hechizar a su padre, Bellatrix no hubiese aprovechado su descuido para arrojarle su daga y Harry no se hubiese sacrificado como el Gryffindor que era para salvarlo.

Ahora mientras Harry le daba una última sonrisa de disculpa antes de cerrar sus ojos, Draco sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón.

– no te vayas, por favor... Harry no me dejes... – sin importar cuanto suplicara, Harry ya no podría responder.

La mansión estaba en silencio, un silencio tan profundo y asfixiante que recordaba a un frio abismo, del cual ni siquiera la luz puede escapar. En aquel abismo, una risa de diversión fue como una gigantesca ola, arrasando con lo que encontrara a su paso.

Con ojos marchitos, Draco alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con una figura familiar.

Usaba aquella misma túnica que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, sin siquiera dejar un mechón de cabello al descubierto. Estaba allí de pie junto a ellos, riendo. ¿Era una ilusión? Draco pensaba que simplemente ya se había vuelto loco. No había sabido de ese sujeto en años, jamás apareció para cobrar su deuda, haciéndole incluso pensar que todo había sido un sueño.

A menos que...

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Draco. Sosteniendo con más fuerza el cuerpo aun tibio de su amante.

– vine por lo que me prometiste, obtuviste tu final feliz, así que ahora quiero mi pago.

– ¿final feliz? ¿A esto llamas un final feliz?

– ¿no era esto lo que querías? – Preguntó la figura con ironía – que Harry te amara con todo su corazón, hasta el final de sus días, ¿no es eso lo que obtuviste? Harry te amó hasta la muerte.

Una mano pálida se extendió hacia Harry pero Draco la apartó de un manotazo.

– ¡No lo toques! – siseó con ira.

– Oh vamos, Malfoy – aunque no podía verlo, por su tono era obvio que estaba sonriendo – no hay necesidad de ser tan arisco, esto es tu culpa de todas formas. Cambiaste el destino y reescribiste el final del joven Potter. Todo esto es fruto de tu elección.

– ¿de que estas hablando?

– Harry no tendría por qué haber acabado así, cuando estaba unido a Ginny Weasley, su destino era acabar con Tom Riddle y vencer, luego vivir una feliz vida hogareña en Londres.

– ¿Q–Qué?

– Aunque no hubieras tenido cabida en su vida, luego de tantos años sin verse solo serían un par de desconocidos. No como aquí. En este nuevo final fuiste lo más importante en el corazón de Harry, al mismo nivel de lo que es en el tuyo.

– esas mintiendo – la ira era reemplazada por la desesperación.

Su voz quebrada era un par perfecto junto con esos ojos coloreados de agonía.

– ¿Por qué lo haría? Ya te veías lo suficientemente destrozado sin mí, ja, ja.

Si lo que decía era cierto, eso quería decir que realmente todo había sido su causa. Si él no hubiese pedido a ese loco que cambiara su hilo, Harry seguiría vivo, lejos de él, pero vivo y feliz...

– ¡Deshazlo! Si hay forma de que Harry pueda vivir, incluso si todo debe desaparecer... ¡por favor...!

– ¿no te lo dije ese día? – Interrumpió – Una vez que se hace el cambio, no hay vuelta atrás. Además, él ya está muerto, una vez que lo están ya no son problema mío. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es para buscar mi pago, nada más.

El encapuchado volvió a reír.

– envidia, tristeza, desesperación, odio y vacío – el encapuchado suspiró, y en la oscuridad que cubría su rostro dos ojos rojos y bestiales brillaron con sadismo – son los regalos del amor, pero cultivarlos a todos en un corazón es sumamente difícil, pero tú, Malfoy, lo hiciste, y debo felicitarte por eso. No muchos tienen un amor tan genuino que pueda generar los cinco regalos...

La capucha cayó junto a una ráfaga de viento y Draco apretó los puños al ver el rostro del hombre.

Sacó su varita y arrojó la maldición asesina una y otra vez, pero sin importar cuantas veces fuera golpeado, el hombre se mantenía erguido, sonriendo.

– Creo que no estas de humor, así que me iré – movió su mano y desde el meñique de Draco, apareció una línea roja que llegó hasta su corazón, del cual surgió una bruma roja que fue directamente hacia el hombre de ojos de bestia.

Los ojos de Draco se apagaron por completo y cayó en el suelo, aun abrazando el cadáver del azabache.

De pronto todo se había vuelto tan frio.

Eros sonrió y volvió a cubrirse la cabeza, pero antes de marcharse dijo:

– Disfruta tu final feliz, Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
